Permintaan edan pacarku!
by lio48
Summary: Sasuke minta sesuatu kepada Naruto! sesuatu yang membuat Naruto begidik ngeri Vee buat fic abal ini karena merasa bersalah buat fic sebelumnya yang memisahkan NaruSasu *hue* Oneshoot gaje! pendek! banyak typo dimana mana! THIS IS SASUNARU! YAOI! Happy reading minna


_Taman Konoha_

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke memperingati hari jadian mereka yang ke enam bulan. Mereka sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan di tengah keramaian taman. Tak peduli tatapan orang berlalu lalang yang membatin_ 'wah mereka pasangan serasi' 'eh? mereka gay?' 'kira kira siapa ya yang menjadi uke dan siapa yang menjadi seme?'_ Oke. Tinggalkan mereka yang sibuk dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang aneh itu. Karena Sasuke dan Naruto tidak pernah melakukannya lebih selain ciuman di pipi —Eh? hanya di pipi? Mereka kan sudah menjalani hubungan selama setengah tahun? Kenapa? Jawabannya adalah karena Naruto yang selalu di ajak ciuman bibir oleh Sasuke selalu di tolaknya. Alasannya? hanya karena Naruto tak bisa BER—CI—U—MAN! *gluduk gluduk* *jederrrr~*

"Teme~"

"Hn,"

"Teme—chan~"

"HN"

"Teme, teme, teme, teme~" goda Naruto sambil monyong monyong.

"a.d.a.a.p.a.d.o.b.e?!" jawab Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Aku —galau," ucap Naruto polos bin jujur.

Krik Krik Krik Kr—

DUAK!

MINGGIR KAU JANGKRIK SIALAN! HUH!

Oke kembali ke SasuNaru.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku dobe-koi?! Hhhh," jawab Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Aku memikirkan hubungan kita. Kenapa hanya aku saja yang mempertahankan hubungan kita sih?!" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tentu saja tentang Karin-senpai itu! kenapa dia selalu mengikutimu sih?!" tanya Naruto cemberut.

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer

Mashashi Kishimoto the yadong *di golok*

Pairing

Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki

Genre

Romance

Warning

YAOI SasuNaru~

Typo dimanong manong.

Character yang tiba tiba OOC nggak bisa di ganggu gugat.

etc, *duak*

.

.

.

Author Note's

Maapkan Vee yang sebelumnya buat Fic sedih T^T

Karena merasa sangat bersalah. Vee balik lagi dengan Fic SasuNaru ini.

Terinspirasi entah darimana, yang tiba tiba sudah ada di garis otak kehidupan Vee(?)

Oke, biar author gak banyak bacot. Langsung baca aja minna.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

* * *

"S—SIAPA CEMBURU HAH?! DASAR TEME?!" ucap Naruto terbata bata, dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi berkulit tan nya.

"Ternyata kau tak cemburu eh? Baiklah,"

"TEME?! APA MAKSUD PEMBICARAANMU TADI HAH?!"

"Tidak ada,"

"GEEZZ! KAU MAU SELINGKUH DENGAN KARIN-SENPAI DI BELAKANGKU YA?!" teriak Naruto tepat di wajah Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"A—APA?!"

"..."

10 detik kemudian.

"HUEEEEEEE TEME JAHAT! TEME~ APA AKU TAK MENARIK UNTUKMU LAGI? APA AKU JELEK? HUEEEE TEMEEEEEEEEEEE" ledak tangisan Naruto yang langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan malu. Di tengah begini Naruto menangis! Layaknya Sasuke yang baru saja memperkosa Naruto dan —tak mau bertanggung jawab. Hell!

"Hey dobe, berhentilah menangis," dengus Sasuke sebal.

"AKU TAK PEDULI KEPADAMU TEME! BIARKAN AKU MENANGIS! HUEEEE" tangis Naruto semakin membesar.

"Kau membasahi baju bagusku dengan air mata asinmu itu dobe," ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada sebal.

"APA! AKU TAK PEDULI TEME! HUEE! KAU BENAR BENAR MENYEBALKAN!

MANA YANG KAU PILIH? AKU ATAU BAJU BAGUSMU INI?" tanya Naruto membentak di tengah tengah tangisannya.

"Kau," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"E—EH?!

AKU TAK PERCAYA! HUEEEE TEME NAKAL KAA-SAN! DIA MERAYUKU AGAR AKU BERHENTI MENANGIS~?!"

Sasuke yang mendengarnya makin sweatdrop. Sungguh, susah sekali mengatasi tangisan peri kecilnya ini.

"Aku serius dobe! apakah aku pernah bercanda padamu?!" jawab Sasuke malas.

"AKU ATAU KARIN-SENPAI?!"

"Kau dobe-chan!" jerit histeris Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke hanya bisa berhenti menangis, lalu berkedip mata. Sasuke? Menjerit? Benarkah~? Percayakah~? *di chidori*

"Bagaimana kalau satu pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian terisak kembali.

"Cepat katakan," jawab Sasuke dengan nada frustasi nya. Bagaimana nggak frustasi? Tangisan Naruto membuatnya tuli!

"Aku—

"Atau—

"TO—MAT?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang mata onyx Sasuke intens dengan mata biru sapphire nya yang basah. Menunggu jawaban seperti apa yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke? hanya mengumpat dalam hati._ 'kenapa harus tomat?!'_ jerit Sasuke dalam hati._ 'apa yang akan ku pilih?!' 'tomat?' 'Naruto?' 'ARGH?!' _yah itulah kira kira umpatan Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke kemudian menangis keras.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"DOBE!"

"HUEEEEE HUEEEEE HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

'Kami—sama aku ingin protes! kenapa kau mengirim peri kecil yang sangat! berisik ini? Haaahhh'

"Kau dobe," jawab Sasuke dengan helaan nafas panjang_ 'maafkan aku tomat'_

"BOHONG~"

TWICH

"TENTU SAJA BENAR USURATONKACHI!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang sudah berhenti dari isak tangisnya.

"Hn,"

"Dasar menyebalkan!" ucap Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya yang terjatuh di kedua pipinya.

"Kalau aku menyebalkan, lantas apa yang membuatmu menangis karena cemburu kepadaku, memanggil namaku, meneleponku, pulang sekolah bersamaku, bahkan masih betah menjadi pacarku selama enam bulan belakangan ini eh?" sembur Sasuke kesal.

CUP.

"Kau banyak bicara Uchiha," ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan seringai keji di wajahnya.  
Sasuke berhigh five. Naruto mencium di tepat di bibir Sasuke. Hanya sekilas memang. Tapi sebentar lagi akan menjadi sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat lama~

_'khukhukhu'_

"Karena aku sudah menjawab seluruh pertanyaanmu, aku meminta satu imbalan," cicit Sasuke memaksa.

"KENAPA BEGITU?! SALAH SENDIRI MEMBUATKU CEMBU—"

"Sebelumnya kau bilang bahwa kau tak cemburu kan, do—be?"

"I—ITU HA—"

"Sudahlah dobe! hanya satu!" dengus Sasuke kasar.

"Baiklah~" jawab Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Bisakah kita melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman di pipi dobe?" tanya Sasuke santai.

"HEEEEE? KAU KAN TAU TEME! AKU TAK TAU CARA BERCIUMAN DENGANMU!"

"Aku yang akan mengajarimu," jawab Sasuke datar.

GOTCHA!

_'ugh. bagaimana ini~ aku bukannya tak bisa berciuman! aku hanya malu jika berciuman dengannya. Menatap mata onyx yang setengah terbuka itu saat menciumku? HIEEE~'_

"A—Ano

Bisakah meminta yang lainnya?" mohon Naruto sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya, memohon~

"Kau mau di rape do—be—koi?" jawab Sasuke sambil menampakkan seringai mesumnya.

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Jadi mana yang kau pilih?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh bibir bawah Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

_'mati aku! ayahku tau(?) bagaimana iniii~'_

"A—aku takut," ucap Naruto jujur.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut?"

"Wajahmu!" ucap Naruto cepat.

Sasuke yang berfikir,_ 'kenapa Naruto takut kepada wajah tampanku? bahkan wajahku lebih tampan daripada wajah joker musuh batman!' _

"Ada apa dengan wajahku?"

"WAJAHMU TAMPAK SEPERTI AKAN MEMAKANKU HIDUP HIDUP," jawab Naruto histeris.

_'memang aku akan memakanmu~ khukhukhu'_

"Jadi apa jawabamu?"

DOR—!

Naruto yang tadinya berusaha menjauh dari permintaan kekasihnya ini malah terpojok sendiri.

"Apakah aku harus memilih?" tanya Naruto sambil cengengesan garing.

"Kau benar benar mau di rape ya dobe?" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"HAAH! Terserah kau saja teme! yang mana saja! percuma kalau aku berkata tidak! kau tak akan pernah mengerti arti tidak." ucap Naruto menyerah

"Khukhukhu, inilah yang kumau~"

"Ayo ke apartemenku," ucap Sasuke senang.

"Kenapa ke apartemenmu?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Apa kau mau ku rape disini dobe?

Tapi sayangnya aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat tubuhmu selain aku," jawab Sasuke santai.

Naruto merinding disko. Benar benar mengerikan~

"NGAPAIN KE APARTEMENMU?!" tolak Naruto cempreng.

"Tentu saja mengambil _'Hadiahku'_ dobe," seringai Sasuke tampak. TAMPAK MESUM~

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TURUNKAN AKU TEME! AKU TAK MAU DI GENDONG! MEMALUKAAAAAANNNNNN" jerit Naruto parau.

_'khukhukhukhu akan kubuat kau tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu dobe'_

Jeritan Naruto membuat seluruh orang yang sekarang berada di taman menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

_'Dasar Uchiha mesum'_

_._

_._**END**

* * *

Horas minna~ Vee balik lagi dengan fic gaje ples abal ini *O*

Ini fic emang sengaja Vee buat pendek~ maapin Vee ya minna

abisnya Vee lagi ga enak badan *hue*

maapin Vee juga kalo banyak typo. Vee kalo nulis suka belepotan (?) lelucon garing \( _ _ || )

Yosh! sekian dari Vee~

Review? Flame? jangan pake bahasa kasar.

Arigatou ^ ^ ~


End file.
